


It's cold, can I sleep next to you?

by Aquaphoric



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, デルトラクエスト | Deltora Quest (Anime)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Or rather just the same sleeping space, Pining kinda, Sharing a Bed, Since no one really ever...sleeps on a bed in dq, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: It's suggested that when you're cold, you should either A). Get next to a heat source, B). Get more blankets, or C). Huddle next to someone.A is more sensible, but Dain chooses C instead.





	It's cold, can I sleep next to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/gifts).



> Welcome to my second deltora quest fic, unbetad so i hope this short thing isn't too bad.
> 
> Also, this is another birthday gift fic!!! This time for my good friend mythie! If you're reading this i love you and appreciate our friendship so much!!!!!

"Hey, Lief?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Can I, uh, sleep next to you tonight?”

“Why?”

“It’s...cold tonight, and I heard when you’re cold you should get next to someone for warmth, so I just thought…”

Lief wasn’t dumb, he knew exactly what Dain wanted.

“Alright, come on,” he said with a smile, lifting up his cape.

Dain’s face seemed to brighten up at the acceptance as he lied down next to Lief, just a hair’s breadth away from him. With the dying light of the nearby fire shining off his hair and reflecting in his eyes, Dain looked In Lief’s opinion, anyway.

“Thank you, Lief,” Dain said, “I was honestly a little afraid I’d have to brave the unforgiving chill by myself.”

Lief let out a small laugh. “It’s no problem, anything to help out a friend.”

The other boy’s soft features shifted in a small smile. Gently, his hand grasped Lief’s in a firm yet tender grip. 

Lief tried not to react, but Dain appeared to notice how he had taken a quiet inhale at the gesture. He started moving his hand away. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, that was probably weird-”

“No, it’s not weird!” Lief reaffirmed the grip, tightening his hand around Dain’s. “It just surprised me, is all. This is fine.”

Dain let out a soft ‘oh’, relaxing at the validation. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his thumb over Lief’s hand. Lief closed his eyes too, but he wasn’t planning to sleep. Just...to think.

Lief wasn’t sure if he had a crush on the Resistance boy or not. He was cute, for sure. Who wouldn’t think he was cute? With those pretty purple eyes, his silky hair, his slim body and fine-yet-adorable face…

Okay yeah he most likely had a crush. Or maybe he just thought Dain was neat.

He opened his eyes back up. Amongst his sea of thoughts he hadn’t realized the rubbing had stopped; now Dain was softly breathing, obviously asleep. His face looked like porcelain. 

_‘He’s so cute…’_ Lief thought, smiling. Hesitantly, he brought up his other hand, and ever so lightly touched Dain’s cheek, almost afraid of breaking the precious porcelain; thankfully, he didn’t stir. Lief stayed like that for a few minutes, admiring the other’s beauty. It was like he had forgotten his duties and quest and could only think or Dain.

The fire had finally died by now, only the moon above shined down on them and everything was still. It was like time had stopped in those few minutes.

Finally, Lief’s eyes could no longer stay open. He draped the hand on Dain’s cheek over his shoulders, whispering a ‘good night’ as he squeezed the hand still in the other boy’s.

Sometime through the night, Dain had pulled Lief close to him, wrapping his arms around him and unconsciously burying his face in Lief’s soft hair. Lief, in his sleep, rested his head against Dain’s chest. It was the best sleep the two boys had ever had

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday mythie i hope you enjoyed this short lil thing ^w^ ♡♡♡


End file.
